Naruko in the Dark
by Unknowingless
Summary: Naruko suddenly wakes up blind, in a dark world where she's apparently not alone. Sasuke's feelings for Naruko intensify when he sees her so fragile and fights his own helplessness to do something about it. Based from a Doujin.
1. Part I: Chapter I

_If you wish, I will give you everything._

_Even if it causes grief for your loved one, I will give you everything if you so desire_

_I will be everything you want me to be, and I promise to fulfill your dreams…_

_—Even if it means stealing your light away_

* * *

**_Naruko in the Dark_**

**Part I**

* * *

It happened on the most trivial part of the day, the moment I open my eyes.

It was pitch black.

_It's still night-time? I guess I'll go to sleep then. _

This scenario repeated at least five times.

_This is a very long night, I must be dreaming. _

So I concluded and went back to sleep.

When I opened my eyes for the tenth time, I understood that nighttime was long gone…

…and my eyes could no longer see the light of day.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Surprisingly though, I did not panic.

I carefully gripped the edge of my nightstand and took baby steps outside of my room to my kitchen. Thankfully the kitchen was not far away, I lived in a small cottage near the countryside.

_Right, towards the kitchen, I'll have a drink of water and then I'll think about this. _

It was quite a hassle getting to the kitchen though, I bumped into several objects slipped on some of them and even hit the wall a couple of times. But somehow I made it. It let my hands wander to know where I was.

I felt cold metal touch my warm skin, I felt a wet soapy sponge touch my fingertips and I realized I was by the sink. I let my hands wander to the left and I felt a cylinder like shaped glass figure touch my hand. I figured it was a cup.

I carefully tried to center it on the tap and spun the handle. I poured a little too much but I paid no heed and slowly, I drank my glass of cold water. It was refreshing.

After carefully placing the glass into the sink I slowly placed my fingers around my eyes and smiled a little.

_Ah, well now, it appears I can handle this…_

On the contrary at that time I remember feeling satisfied and fulfilled. I thought it's alright that I'm no longer as strong I wasn't as depressed as I should've been… That's how I felt.

Indeed I was alright, if I lost my confidence over this I couldn't preform my duties as a queen. (Well this may be an inconvenience for some.) Though even if it was, it's not like could cure this. I was really calm.

But…

_Knock, Knock!_

"Naruko!" a young man called as he knocked on the girl's door.

"Hey! Answer me, what made you this sour to miss this morning's meeting?" the young man said once more as he continued to know on the wooden door.

"It's rare for you to be absent without leave. Did you catch a cold? If so please do not infect me."

He waited for a while but no one was answering.

"Tsk. Come out and talk, I even came all the way here, just come out and…" but the man stopped and looked at the garden. He realized that some of the plants were withering.

_'They're wilted, but she'll never let them wither…'_ the man thought to himself.

"Naruko…" the man thought slightly worried.

But his chains of thought were stopped as he heard several thuds and crashes. And suddenly the door was yanked open where Naruko appeared with a couple of bullets of sweat while panting lightly.

"SASUKE! S-sorry for taking so long to open the door, I-I must've kept you waiting!"

_'That took me by surprise' _Sasuke thought as he readjusted his bag. "…So?"

"Don't tell me you've been sleeping all this time! We were all worried about you! W-Well except for me, okay!" Sasuke yelled as he scolded her.

"Y-yes sorry" the woman said as she apologized.

"…and here you are apparently very lively! So why didn't you contact anyone!? I had to cancel all of today's work just to come here to the countryside!" Sasuke yelled as he continued to scold the girl.

_'Heh, we switched roles…'_ Naruko thought as she giggled silently remembering the times she would scold Sasuke for eating too much tomatoes.

"Hey Naruko, I'm talking here, are you listening? At least look me in the eye!"

Naruko quickly snapped her face back to where she heard Sasuke's voice and nodded hesitantly.

"Ah…yea...That's right….sorry…" she replied wide eyes.

Sasuke just looked at her with confusion.

"Sorry I just woke so I'm a little bit sleepy." Naruko said as she tugged his arm towards the kitchen with her face hidden the other side.

"Come with me, I'll prepare some black tea for you."

"Naruko…you…." Sasuke started as he looked at her with question and suspicion.

"I brought very delicious flavours." Naruko continued as she tried to change the subject.

"Are you by chance hiding something from me? You're acting weird. I bet you've done something silly again."

"Y-yeah right! There's nothing silly about me! And what do you mean by silly idiot!"

Sasuke smiled. She started acting more like herself now.

_'This is bad' _Naruko thought. _'It's only a matter of time until he catches on.'_ She thought as her two hands were placed on a hard surface. _'It's not like I have anything defensive. How should I tell him the news though?'_

"…Naruko…" Sasuke started as he furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"Eh, what?"

"As I thought, you're acting weird." Sasuke stated as he stared at Naruko, who was clinging to the wall, with suspicion.

"W-what, I'm not acting weird! What are you talking about H-hahaha!" the girl yelled as she laughed nervously.

After slowly walking into the kitchen making sure not to hit anything Naruko made it to the cupboard where she carefully and slowly put some water into the kettle and let it boil on the stovetop.

_'Oh my, this is the first time this has ever happened to me. How could I bring it up?'_ Naruko thought as she tried to find a way to tell Sasuke about her loss of vision_. 'He's getting really suspicious, I need to speed things up'_ she thought sweating as she felt Sasuke's intense stare on her even though she wasn't facing his direction.

How could I tell Sasuke about my loss of eyesight? Naruko thought as she put tapped her chin with her head facing the ceiling.

* * *

**SCENARIO 1**

Naruko: H-Hey Sasuke, I suddenly lost my eyesight. J

Sasuke: What crazy magic trick did you do this time! (Laughing)

_No, no, no that won't do…_

* * *

**SCENARIO 2**

Naruko: Hey, I woke up blind this morning.

Sasuke: I guess that's divine punishment for being an ass. (Drinking tea and smiling)

_Like that'll happen, pfff…_

* * *

**SCENARIO THREE**

Naruko: Guess what Sasuke? My eyesight is gone!

Sasuke: Really that's cool, this tea is gross though! (Throws the tea away and smiles)

* * *

_'This is hopeless'_ Naruko thought as she placed her hands to the extremities of the sink with her head down.

"Hey Naruko…" Sasuke said with a sweat-drop.

"Yes…" she answered exhausted.

"The water is boiling."

"Ah…"

_'Jeez'_ Naruko thought as she wandered her hands around until she felt a teapot which she carefully placed on the counter.

"Say Naruko, why're you so nervous" Sasuke asked as he popped a tea biscuit into his mouth.

"I'm not nervous." She replied as she opened the teapot. _'And you don't even know the best part.'_

"Darjeeling or Nilgiri, which one?" Naruko asked.

"Coffee."

"I don't have any idiot."

_'It isn't a big deal, I kind of got used to my current situation… I should stop repeating this train of thought.' _Naruko thought as she took the kettle away from the stove and was about to move it to the counter where the teapot and herbs were.

"Sasuke, I'm telling you I have no coffee here! Too bad you don't want tea; I was going to serve it with really delicious jam." Naruko said as she started the boiling hot water.

"Wha—Wait! Naruko where are you pouring!" Sasuke said as he saw Naruko pour the hot water unto the counter without looking.

"Be patient Sasuke, it'll be done soo—"

"NARUKO!" Sasuke yelled.

"EH?!"

Naruko accidentally dropped the kettle where it clattered on the counter and was about to hit Naruko but thankfully Sasuke got to her in time and pulled her out of the way. As he pulled her out of the way, he lost his balance and they both fell onto the ground away from the steaming kettle that was dripping hot water.

Sasuke stayed on the ground panting and slightly sweating with an immobile Naruko in front of him on her knees.

"That was a close call," Sasuke said. "Hey, don't hide it, something's wrong with you!"

But Naruko did not reply she just stayed immovable.

"Hey Naruko!" Sasuke said as he gripped her shoulder. "Cut it out! Listen to me! Why aren't you saying someth—" he continued as he placed his face in front of Naruko's but saw that she was looking blankly into space.

"…..Naruko?" Sasuke asked with worry.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…I'm sorry….Right now….I…..I'm sure how it happened…"

"…?.."

Naruko then placed on Sasuke's chin with her face facing the ground.

"I can't see…"

…

…

..

..

.

.

"I…can't see…"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Part I: Chapter II

_Hey, could you listen to me for a bit?_

_I'm not asking for advice or anything._

_Because my problem can't be solved by anyone, since_

_No one has ever experienced it before._

_So hearing me out will just do._

_—I know it's sudden, but I'll get back to this later._

* * *

**Naruko in the Dark**

**Part I**

* * *

_"Hey Naruko, let's play a game."_

_"A game?"_

_"You're not allowed to use your hands. You can't bite either. If you can eat it all it's your win. If you can't then it's my win...Sounds pretty easy don't it."_

_Naruko closed her eyes and sat on the chair as she waited for the mystery item to be placed into her mouth. She opened her mouth and a blushing Sasuke pulled down his pants where his genital area was shown. He placed it on her mouth and Naruko slowly started to suck on it._

_"You're really enjoying this" Sasuke said with a blush as he placed a hand on the girl's head._

_"Yeah"_

_"How does it taste?"_

_"It's sweet."_

_"You know this all too well…"_

_"Yeah…"_

_Naruko after sucking it for a while, Naruko decided to take out her tongue and lick his throbbing member more, intensely, more erotically. Sasuke twitched a couple of times when her tongue hit some sensitive areas._

_I lied, this is no game. Winning and losing are both just as good. I just wanted to imagine this._

_"Hey Sasuke…" Naruko started as she continued to lick. "At least let me use my hands…"_

_"All right go ahead…" he replied panting as his face got redder and redder with every lick._

_"Damn right I will" the girl replied as she grabbed his crotch like a pole and continued to suck on it._

_"S-so feisty…"_

_Naruko's licked once again turned into sucks and she sucked his throbbing member even more intensely as before with it going to her throat and out of it repeatedly and Sasuke did not resist moaning._

_"Mmm, hmmm, ahh…Naru….Cumming…" _

_But Naruko did not listen; instead she slid her hands behind him near his lower back and pulled it towards her even more, like if it was a huge piece of chocolate._

_"I'm Cumming, let go…I'm really Cumming Naruko let go!" but Naruko did not listen, she continued to suck on it harder like if it was candy. "Let go…!" Sasuke said as he pulled the girl off of him. But when he did he could only widen his eyes to what her saw on face…_

_…a blank stare into space. Her eyes like the ones of a dead person and her appearance expressionless. _

_I'll say one thing; I wasn't like this in the beginning._

_Listen to me…_

_I instinctively feel pity and a certain need to take care of the ones weaker than me. I can't be the only one who thinks like that, right? Long before she went blind, I was thinking of doing these things to her, but now that she's like this I want it even more._

_(Obviously she doesn't know, I keep it a secret from her)_

_Even if I talk like this, I'm not being defiant. I'm regretting it, I'm also reflecting upon it._

_…I didn't think this way from the beginning._

_When it started I was more like───…_

_"How can you be so calm?!"_

_After hearing her answer, yeah, if you ask me all I heard was the explanation of something that felt close to despair. That's how I perceived it. And that's how I interpreted her answer._

_She said that she would become accustomed to the darkness._

_She's also kind of restless, as if she isn't alone in her pitch black world. To be honest I can't put myself in her shoes, to suddenly go blind, it's too much… The work I have to do and of course my daily life would be compromised. Why would I conjure my will every morning to go to my post-box and get my newspaper if I can't read it? I wouldn't remember where everything is in the cupboards if I wanted to set the table and eat. If I'm lucky I could press the buttons on my controller to start up my beloved video-games but that would be as far as I could go. (This is embarrassing so I won't say anymore but I think the scenery at her place is absolutely gorgeous.) The face of the one I'm talking to. My beloved one's figure, I would never be able to see it again._

_…hey I actually said it. I just said it. I actually like her. I like her so much. I love her. It's sad to see her beautiful blue eyes lose their light._

_That's right, in the beginning I was overwhelmed by sadness._

_Ah indeed, the moment I found out about her blindness, goodness, grief tore me apart._

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

"So you can no longer see…what do you mean? Naruko…hey…what are you saying?"

"What you heard, I can't see anymore. It's all faded to black…" the girl said with a sad expression on her face. "It's not like I knew I'd become like this…I bet you don't care that much anyway…"

A long silence spread between the two of them.

"That's right; I need to clean this mess…" Sasuke said as he got up wiped of the imaginary dust from his pants and started to clear the things that had fallen down.

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"You've turned this place upside down, jeez…" he said as he scratched behind his head. "Where do you keep you towels, Naruko?"

"Ah, the towels…they should be on the shelves somewhere a—"

"Go get them Naruko; after all I don't know where you place your things…"

"Ah, right…" Naruko said as she got on four legs and crawled around the kitchen hoping to get to the shelves.

'What the heck? I'm the one who should be doing this. Sasuke…why are you asking m— what the heck?!' Naruko's train of thought abruptly stopped as her head once again hit the counter.

"Ow, Ow, Ow…Damn wall, don't go underestimating the blind…" Naruko cursed as she rubbed her forehead.

Sasuke was looking at her making sure she didn't injure and saw as she wandered her fingers her and about until she found a good stack of towels.

"Finally found them Sasuke, you can use these to wipe the w—"

But before Naruko could say anything else, Sasuke swept her off her feet and carried her bridal side towards the living room.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!? Put me down!" Naruko protested with a light shade of pink emitting on her tan cheeks.

Before Naruko could complain more, he already set Naruko on the couch that faced the television.

"Eh? Sasu—"

"On second hand, you stay put. Sit there and be quiet." He said with an obligating voice as he turned his back and headed towards the kitchen once more, this time alone.

"W-why…"

"It's scary, you're like a baby that's holding a kitchen knife and wobbles around it."

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_ Naruko thought with a frown on her face.

In a knick of time, Sasuke was done clearing the water from the floor and before Naruko could even know, he was sitting on the couch next to her.

"So, Naruko…" Sasuke started as he took the newspaper from the table and started to read it.

"W-what..?." Naruko said surprised that Sasuke was already done cleaning the kitchen.

"Did you…hit your head?"

The grin that Naruko was wearing suddenly turned into a frown.

"S-Sasuke you bastard…Don't joke around, I'm being serious! I really can't see…! But I know it's hard to believe but…"

"What I can't believe is the way you say it…!" Sasuke started as he kept the top half of his head hidden by his bangs. He slowly reached out and placed his right hand on Naruko's shoulder and started to grip it tightly. "…at least pretend to be worried…"

"Eh? Sasuke…"

"…don't…" he continued his hand gripping even tighter than before on her shoulder.

"…?..."

"DON'T FUCK AROUND!"

_ He had a really loud voice…_

"Did you hit your head hard?"

"Sasu…" Naruko replied still shaken by Sasuke's outburst.

"Did you perhaps have scratches on your eyes?"

"No…I didn't…"

_It still echoes in my head. Was that really Sasuke's voice? Ahh, his hands are cold…_

"What about the hospital, did you go yet?"

"Hospital…? I haven't gone; I can't leave the house in this condition. Besides, the hospital…I think you understand, if someone like us went…there's nothing the doctors could do."

"Indeed I know but because of what we are, becoming blind is unheard of…"

"That's why I'm so…"

"Since when…Why, why Naruko…it isn't fair…"

"Huh…?"

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO YOU?!" Sasuke cried as he bent to look at her blank eyes in sadness and grief.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, try to calm down, I'm not bothered by this at all…"

"Try to calm down?" Sasuke replied with a disbelieving voice as he raised it. "How can I possibly calm down? How can you expect me to do that?"

The young woman tried to put a hand on the man's shoulder in hope that she could soothe him but he only slapped it away with his head in defeat.

"Ah..." Naruko said as she slowly rubbed her hand.

"That's right, you're… How can you be calm through all this?" Sasuke said as he placed a hand on his forehead while ranting. "You can't see anymore!"

There was a long silence between them. Naruko lowered her head and looked down as Sasuke looked at her straightly. After taking a huge breath, Naruko finally spoke…

"Sasuke…I'm not really suffering…" the woman replied with a smile as she tilted her head to the side.

Sasuke on the other hand was wide-eyed. His expression was full of hurt, sadness, pity and shock.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	3. Part I: Chapter III

**Naruko in the Dark**

**Part I**

* * *

_There was a long silence between them. Naruko lowered her head and looked down as Sasuke looked at her straightly. After taking a huge breath, Naruko finally spoke…_

_"Sasuke…I'm not really suffering…" the woman replied with a smile as she tilted her head to the side._

_Sasuke on the other hand was wide-eyed. His expression was full of hurt, sadness, pity and shock._

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

"I see…" Sasuke replied with a hurt expression on his face.

"Hey!" Naruko complained once more as Sasuke took her into his arms once more and started to storm towards a room outside of the living room. "Where do you plan to drop me this time? Please put me down!" Naruko continued as she complained.

"Sasu—"

BANG!

Sasuke kicked her bedroom door open and laid her on her bed.

"What are you—" but Naruko was cut short.

"—I need some time…to pull myself together."

"Eh…? W-why…"

"I just need to get some fresh air, you stay here…okay?" Sasuke spared one glance to Naruko, who was wandering her hands everywhere trying to get more comfortable, before he headed towards the door.

He opened his mouth once more…

"Don't move from there, please just stay on the bed. I told you before didn't I? It's scary. I don't want you to be in the same situation as before…" and with that Sasuke left the room. "I'll be back"

Naruko kept her eyes closed during the time Sasuke talked and once he left she opened once more. When she opened them, in front of her was standing a woman very similar to her with her same tanned skin and blond hair. But that woman was not wearing the same casual clothes that Naruko was wearing; instead that woman was dressed in a traditional battle uniform.

The woman's battle uniform was composed of a detailed red coat, like the ones in the British army, with a ruffle collar white pantaloons and black leather battle boots; on her back she carried a musket and on her hat she sported a very detailed tricorne, which covered her eyes, with gold like details on the edge of the hat and white feathers on the top. The woman was leaning on the edge of her doorway.

"Oh my…" the woman said with a voice identical to Naruko's. "Sasuke finally left!"

The unknown person's expression changed to a more enthusiastic and eager one.

"But…HAHA! I've witnessed such an amusing scene! That was rather unexpected and what's with you?" the woman continued as she sat down next to Naruko on her bed like an old friend would do.

The scenery around them suddenly all went black.

"You sure let yourself get cared for didn't you Naruko" she sneered as she leaned unto Naruko's back. "Were you perhaps a little happy, I mean…such an honest Sasuke is such a rare sight" she continued with her index finger pointing to Naruko's.

"Really?" Naruko asked

"E-EH?!" The woman replied her feet crossed together as she sat in an Indian pose on Naruko's bed, with a confused and surprised face.

"So? When was I cared for, he seemed so angry at me?"

"Y-you can't be serious, the whole time. No matter how you look at it, he was very worried about you. He just didn't know how to grasp the situation" the woman continued with a sweat-drop.

"Oh, so that's how it was…" Naruko said as she placed a finger on top of the bottom part of her lip that was shaped like an 'O'.

"Have you always been this careless?"

"Hm?"

"No, Nothing…" She then smirked and looked at Naruko who was getting up from the bed. "So what are you going to do? He protected you like a big brother so are you going to cuddle yourself in your blankets and go nighty-night?"

"No way! I'm obviously going after him."

"Ooh, that's the spirit!" and with that Naruko left the room and headed outside. The world around them suddenly faded and turned back to light like a switch. The mysterious girl in a battle outfit looked out the window and saw Naruko get out and slowly try to make her way to Sasuke.

"He said all that, but he's waiting for you. No matter how dense you are, you understand that much huh? You two are so alike…" the girl said with a grin on her face as she slowly faded away.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at the bottom of a tree, while staring at the peacefulness of the countryside with a cigarette in his mouth. Suddenly a memory of him and Naruko appeared in his mind…

_"Hey Naruko" a young five year Sasuke said as he looked at a sweating Naruko (who looked around 26 years old) who was wearing straw-hat and a towel around her neck with a white tank top and khaki shorts . _

_"Hm?" _

_"You always take such good care of your plants!"_

_"You think so?"_

_"They're so green and they look as blue as your eyes!"_

_"What are you saying Sasu-chan?" Naruko asked as she wiped out the sweat on her forehead with her towel. "Your eyes are way more beautiful than mine."_

_"Why?_

_"Because they have the same color as the night sky and blackberries!" she replied with her famous beautiful toothful grin. "They're as breathtaking as the night sky and as fresh as blackberries. I'm as happiest when I see their color Sasuke!" she said as she laced her fingers into his and gave him another grin full of happiness._

_"For real?" the young and innocent Sasuke asked with a smile filled of happiness and flatter._

_"You bet. I'm the happiest, Sasuke!" she said as she grabbed him and spun him in the air, both of their expressions defining happiness._

_'You're the only one I look forward to seeing…'_ the man thought as he took one another puff from his cigar before putting it back into his mouth.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruko as she called out his name from behind him. He sighed and went to grab Naruko's hand before she got lost.

"Jeez…I told you not to come outside…" Sasuke grumbled as he took the woman's hand.

"So what if you told me t—wait…this smell…cigarette?" the woman asked with her eyes closed.

"You told me you were getting fresh air but it was just an excuse to smoke?" Naruko said with a smirk as she tried to nudge the boy. "You really are becoming an adult…Ha-ha!"

"I'm down here," Sasuke said as he was sitting down below the tree. "You're just hitting the air."

"Hey, Sasuke…" Naruko said as she slowly sat down beside him. But Sasuke didn't answer. "I said…hey!"

"If you're complaining about being cold, I'm not listening. You didn't listen to me when I said not to come outside and you still did."

Naruko gave a small chuckle. She then spoke softly to Sasuke with a calm smile across her face.

"…I'm not pretending to be strong. Honestly I'm not suffering. It's inconvenient but…the accident with the water has never happened before. I became accustomed to this, I'm not being careless…that's right! Since I'm used to this! I'll pay attention from now on, I'll be more careful…so…"

"So, don't worry about me." During the time Naruko was talking, Sasuke placed his face extremely close to Naruko's face like he was going to kiss her, but of course Naruko couldn't see that and so she continued to talk as Sasuke was about to plant a kiss on her. "…because I am just fine!"

"Hey Sasuke, are you listening to me?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke quickly returned back to reality and widened his eyes as he saw how close his lips were to Naruko's. He was just a second away from kissing her but quickly stopped when he saw Naruko's eyes. They were blank.

Sasuke simply took another breath of smoke for his cigarette and puffed it on Naruko. The young woman coughed and coughed while waving her hands at all directions trying to make the cloud of smoke dissipate.

"W-What the heck you idiot?"

"Idiot?"

Naruko nodded her head.

"That's my line…" Sasuke said as he placed the cigarette once more into his mouth and exhaled the smoke out. "You've been saying so many idiotic things; it's been pestering me…"

"I-I'm not saying anything idiotic!" Naruko replied with a scowl. "I'm telling you that I'm used to being blind! Isn't that a good thing?" Sasuke felt a sharp pang in his chest. "My lifestyle hasn't changed, I can still do my work and I can tend the garden…Ah! That's it tend the garden! I haven't been taking care of the Wisteria and the roses for a while. I wonder if they're doing well…" and Naruko continued to chatter but Sasuke's face was just getting more hurt.

"…as soon as I take care of—"

"Naruko." Sasuke interrupted with a dominant voice. "Naruko, do you know what face I'm making right now…" the man said while panting lightly.

Naruko's face changed to a neutral one with slight pain. She closed her eyes and replied.

"Yes. Sasuke, I know what face you're making." She replied while slightly bowing her head down. "Don't cry Sasuke…"

Sasuke face was covered of overflowing tears. He tried to take another smoke but couldn't his emotions wouldn't let him. And just like Naruko's eyes, the light from his cigarette died as she dropped it with his shaky hands.

The man, who was normally so stoic, covered his red face and sobbed trying to hide this venerable side of him from the woman.

_Finally, when spring has arrived at last, the spring evenings are so beautiful here. Unfortunately, their beauty can no longer be admired by her…_

"Sasuke, Sasuke…" Naruko said as she wrapped hugged the crying man," I've been surrounded by light for hundreds of years, I know how everything looks like…" she continued to coo to him.

"Even from way before you were born, I remember all that I've seen, it's more than I could ask for…" she continued as she kissed his hair and ruffled it, like an older sister would do. "I really am not suffering, because I have no reason to…So don't cry Sasu-chan…you're a big boy now" she continued to coo to him but his crying continued.

_Right now, her, the scenery unfolding in front of her eyes, all that was taken away from the darkness. She's seen a lot and remembers it all, that's why she doesn't care if she can no longer discern the world around her. Or so she said. Do you know what that means?_

_That's right, Naruko has given up._

_The color of my eyes that she said she adores, my future, her future too, the fate of this world… She says she's glad she won't get to see them._

_These conclusions didn't just make me cry like a baby, or make me forget the warmth around me, but they brought this sadness that shook the depths of my soul._

_…that was in the beginning._

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Part I: Chapter IV

**Naruko in the Dark**

**Part I**

* * *

Naruko was lying on her bed thinking of what happened earlier. She remembered hearing Sasuke's breaking heard and she sighed as she placed her palm over her forehead. It was nighttime but she couldn't see. But she felt that presence, she felt like if the light and everything around disappeared.

It was such a familiar feeling…

Naruko heard footsteps and almost called out who was there but stopped when she felt that familiar presence…it was_ her_.

"Good Evening Naruko…" the girl said as she dangled a teddy bear in front of Naruko. Even though Naruko couldn't see it, she felt the presence of the teddy on her nose. She smiled once, she knew that voice.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

* * *

"Your back…" Naruko stated.

"Yes, and night has come" the girl replied as she approached Naruko.

It was the same girl as before. The one who met Naruko in her room earlier except this time, she was not wearing a battle uniform, she was wearing a brown trench coat with a top hat a pair black pants with a pair of black heels and a cane was in her hands. Behind her she was holding a white teddy bear that she had put in Naruko's face earlier.

"Really?" Naruko asked as she glanced at the girl and back at her previous position. "For me it's always been night so I wasn't really sure."

"Don't worry you'll get a hand of it soon," the girl replied as she placed a hand on Naruko's and sat on her lap. "To put it simpler, the night air changed compared to the daytime…" the girl replied pointing her cane at Naruko's window

"Ah, I see…" Naruko replied.

The girl crossed her arms and sighed.

"What?" Naruko asked.

"Where did he go? You know, that man…"

"He's in the guestroom, I think he fell asleep."

"He's staying for the night?"

"Ha-ha! Even more, he said that he'll be taking care of me now on." Naruko said with a small laugh.

They both shared a small laugh. The girl then proceeded to get on her knees in between Naruko's legs while facing the girl's face.

"Speaking of which _'Do you know what face I'm making right now?' _was it? How did you know, you can't even see." The girl asked as she leaned towards Naruko's her face close to hers.

"It was easy," Naruko replied and the girl distanced her face from Naruko's and was now sitting in an Indian position. Naruko took the teddy bear and nuzzled it as she replied. "His voice was shaking, that's the voice he has when he's crying. That's one of things that hasn't changed about him." she replied with a slightly sad smile.

"For now,"

"Hm?"

"Never mind." The girl said as she slowly started to take off her top hat. And with her right hand she grabbed both sides of Naruko's face and pulled it towards hers. "But that was an unexpected reaction, for him to burst into tears, wasn't it Naruko?" the girl asked with her hat completely off revealing her face to Naruko's.

Their faces were identical, they could be identical twins. They had the same voice and appearance even smell, they were like clones. The girl possessed Naruko's blue eyes; they were not one shade darker or lighter. She had the same whisker marks as Naruko's; three on each cheek, horizontal.

"Did it make you happy, Naruko?" the girl who was identical to Naruko asked as she still had her face close to Naruko's.

"Well, just a little…"

The girl was satisfied and let go of Naruko's face.

"But that isn't your goal, Naruko."

"No, what I want is to carry out Sasuke's education."

"Education? Your so—" the girl started as she waved her hat out and about.

"—don't say that. Your cooperation was of great help. You have my gratitude." Naruko said.

The girl's face darkened for a bit but turned into a grin. A sly one.

"I am the only one you can count on and I am the only on you love" the girl said as she took the white teddy bear Naruko had in her hands and threw it on the ground. And with her cane, she pierced the teddy's eye out.

The girl then grinned at Naruko and Naruko grinned back. Naruko opened her arms to the girl and the girl warm fully accepted the embrace. They hugged and they both looked at each other for a while.

"Let's kiss Naruko," the girl proposed. "If you do this for me I will give you everything you wish, even if it means stealing your light away…"

They both looked at each other and shared a kiss together, the teddy whose eye was teared open laid on the ground with cotton falling out of its eye like if it was crying.

After the kiss that they shared they both looked at each other. The girl softly pulled a small bit of her hair to the side and admired Naruko's face, which was the same as hers. She traced her finger around Naruko's cheeks and around Naruko's lips. She placed a small peck on the girl's lips and smiled.

"I love you, Naruko…"

"Yeah…I've also loved you ever since you were born…

…thank you, Uzu."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Part II will come out soon...**

* * *

**End of Part I**


End file.
